


Una promesa no lo cambia todo

by MinkLunz (orphan_account)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MinkLunz
Summary: No siempre las promesas guardadas en el corazón son tan fuertes para luchar contra sucesos tangibles y dolorosos. Pero, y ¿si te pudieras redimir?
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 3





	Una promesa no lo cambia todo

─ ¿Te quedarás esta vez, conmigo, con nosotros? ─ Thor pregunta y Loki no puede evitar su mirada de angustia. La seda a su alrededor se pega a su cuerpo desnudo. Unos dedos largos y delgados trazan la curva de las caderas doradas de su hermano. Quiere mentir, pero sabe que su hermano no le creerá hasta que lo enfrente.

El azul de sus ojos choca con los verdes de Loki y se hunden en una especie de guerra cálida. 

─ No tengo a dónde ir─ responde Loki finalmente. Y es cierto, después de todos los problemas a los que se enfrentaron. Su madre y su padre muertos, la lucha contra su hermana mayor y la totalidad de Asgard quemada. Su nula bienvenida en cualquier parte de los nueve reinos es la respuesta a la pregunta de siempre en su cabeza” ¿A dónde más puede ir?”.

Sin embargo, Thor es parte de su presente y es aquella persona que aún lo ama por sobre todas las cosas. Por sobre todos los errores que ha cometido. Por sobre todo el odio que ha mostrado y la repugnancia hacia su ser de luz y bondad.

La cálida respiración de Thor lo saca de sus pensamientos. Hunde su cabeza en su pecho y deja vagar libremente las yemas de sus dedos por sobre el cuerpo más grande.

─ Loki, no espero que me perdones por todos los errores que he cometido contra ti en el pasado, cuando solo me importaba mi grandeza. Cuando no veía la gran persona que eras, porque sé que has cambiado, entonces permíteme demostrar que yo también lo he hecho─ habla Thor.

Y Thor sabe que Loki no puede ir a algún lugar de forma segura, aun cuando ha mostrado su redención. Thor sabe que Loki es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que está solo, pero en la intimidad de la habitación Loki lo ha admitido.

Y eso llena a Thor de una cálida sensación. 

Arrulla a Loki con su cuerpo mientras tararea una nana que lo haga sentir seguro. Más allá de los grandes ventanales transparentes de la nave, brillan estrellas. Testigos de la promesa interior que Thor ha hecho para con él y Loki.

“Cuidaré de Loki como las madres se preocupan por sus polluelos recién nacidos, como Mitgard y los demás mundos se encargan de girar para permitir la vida en su planeta y lo amaré como siempre debió ser amado y querido, bendecido sobre su piel con la luz del sol y alimentado cálidamente en todos los rincones de su corazón, protegido contra todos los malhechores y dormido en la seguridad de mis brazos para resguardarlo contra todo aquel que daño quisiera hacerle”.

Las palabras suenan frescas en su mente cuando siglos más tarde, Loki su Loki, ya no está en sus brazos. 

Las caritas sonrientes de sus hijos sin embargo brillan a luz del sol, alimentados con la sed de conocimiento e inocencia que ellos le puedan brindar. Corren libremente por sobre la orilla de la playa mientras Thor los persigue.

Cuando la noche cae y las estrellas en el cielo de Mitgard comienzan a titilar tímidamente. Pies pequeños y grandes suenan ruidosamente en la entrada de la cabaña de vacaciones, mientras hacen su entrada rumbo al baño.

Más tarde, dormidos los más pequeños de la familia. Thor envuelve sus brazos vacíos entre las almohadas para consolarse un poco. Y sueña, sueña con los niños pequeños que adoptó luego de que muchos quedaran huérfanos, todas las familias tuvieron que adoptar uno, después del suceso de Asgard y Thanos, y Thor no puedo evitar adentrase aún más, en la oscuridad de sus sueños. Ver los rasgos de su amante, su piel suave y lechosa, escuchar la voz cantarina mientras se reía y los dulces gemidos que escapaban de su boca cuando consumaban su amor. Luego, adentrándose en los recovecos todavía más oscuros sueña todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho, la vida que hubiesen formado y la felicidad que le había prometido.

Todo cambia la noche antes de que regresen a Asgardia. 

Las vocecillas suenan a lo lejos. Y luego entran en trombones al salón donde Thor acomoda las ropas de los pequeños. 

─ Papá, dile a Fenrir que deje de jalarme el cabello─ acusa Thrud, su labio inferior temblando y sosteniendo su cabello enmarañado. Thor suspira y se acerca a los tres pequeños parados dentro del cálido salón.

─ Fenrir, ¿porque le has jalado el cabello a tu hermana? ─ pregunta. 

─ Thrud dice que estás triste porque todas las personas tienen pareja y tú no─ señala Fenrir─ pero le he dicho que tu no necesitas tener a alguien más para estar feliz─ termina.

─ Pequeños─ Thor dirige sus palabras a los dos─ No tengo pareja, pero los tengo a ustedes y soy muy afortunado de que sean mis hijos, y cuando quiera a alguien más para casarnos, ustedes serán los primeros en saberlo. Ahora Fenrir, pídele disculpas a tu hermana─ Luego de haberse disculpado y abrazado a su hermana, los dos suben a cambiarse.

Thor termina más tarde ese día. Y cuando duerme, esa noche sueña el sueño más aterrador que haya tenido. Paredes grises y seres de todo tipo se agrupan detrás de celdas cerradas con diferentes medidas de seguridad. Algunas hablan cosas tan sutiles y otros solo se desahogan en sus penurias mientras se sienten desafortunados por haber terminado ahí.

Cruza perplejo los pasillos lúgubres sin tener un rumbo fijo. Un panel alto se alza por sobre sus hombros y logra leer las palabras TVA. Sofoca un grito en cuanto las ve y de un momento a otro se encuentra corriendo entre los pasillos frenéticamente, asomándose a las habitaciones y buscando con desespero una salida. Se tira en una pared lisa mientras su cerebro recapitula todo lo que ha visto. Ha viajado por una loca razón a un lugar donde se resguardan a todos los seres que trafican en el tiempo y él ha terminado ahí. Sin saber si es un sueño, porque todo de repente le sabe aterradoramente mal.

Pero al parecer nadie nota su existencia, cuando dos personas altas y vestidas en colores grisáceos y brillantes hablan y caminan apresuradamente hacia algún lugar. Thor en su desconcierto apenas presta atención a lo que hablan, pero basta para que una palabra que pronuncian altere hasta el más recóndito de sus nervios.

Loki

Loki, la palabra en sus labios suena rasposa. Y no duda en seguirlos, cuando metros adelante se detienen frente a el pequeño panel traslucido de una celda.

Y su corazón se detiene por un momento. Las líneas de sus mejillas se marcan en su cara. Los huesos se asoman por sobre la piel y la grasa de su cabello negro brilla ante el reflejo de la molesta lámpara.

Loki, una vez más lo ha encontrado. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, la profundidad de unos ojos verdes lo aterrizan y un nudo se forma en su garganta cuando los labios de la persona que más desea en éstos momentos se curvan en una sonrisa arrogante mientras pronuncia:

“Quemaré éste lugar hasta los cimientos”

Una masa de aire lo comprime antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar. Y se vuelve a encontrar sudando frío en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Ahora sabe que Loki está vivo en algún lugar y lo tiene que encontrar.


End file.
